Quite A Party
by jolielf
Summary: Edward's birthday party, Alice brings along her new friend Bella Swan. Jacob Black is a bad boy who get's Bella drunk and drugged up, will the birthday boy save her? And possibly become completely infatuated by the beautiful brunette. AH oneshot


Quite a Party.

I was going to kill Alice; did she really feel the need to dress me up in this flouncy dress? I felt like such an idiot. This was the 21st century for Christ sake; I looked like some sort of meringue, she usually has better taste than this. I was staring in the mirror at the dress Alice had bought for me this morning, it was light blue and from the waist down had tiers with a lighter colour netting with sequins through it. In my opinion it was disgusting. But according to Alice it '_really compliments the colour of your skin Bella! I am never wrong'_. Usually I agreed with her, but really not today.

The only comfort I found was in the mask that would be covering most of my face, so hopefully no one would know it was me. Of course the whole party was Alice's idea, she was throwing it for her brother's birthday, and apparently he wasn't too keen on celebrating either.

"Oh quit making that face in the mirror Bella! It looks amazing! Why is no one excited for this party? Even Edward doesn't want it, he is such a dork, all he ever wants to do is sit in his room listening to music."

_Sounds good to me._

I rolled my eyes at her and my jaw dropped when I noticed what she was wearing. A floor length, figure hugging green silk dress; she looked like she'd just stepped out of vogue with her short black hair and smoky eyes,

"Why do you get to wear _that_? And I am stuck looking like a meringue?!"

Alice rolled her eyes at me and laughed at my appearance. Once again I scowled at her,

"Do you _want_ me to look ridiculous?!"

Again she laughed; I was beginning to get seriously agitated. I didn't even want to go to this stupid party, I wouldn't know anyone there apart from Alice and she'd be glued at the hip with Jasper her boyfriend. I wasn't looking forward to it at all.

"Did you seriously think I was going to make you wear that Bella?"

Relief washed through me when she grinned mischievously at me, I breathed a sigh of relief and quickly changed my mind when she whipped out some clothes scissors.

"Stand still,"

And before I had any chance to complain she began snipping away and I had no choice but to stand very still hoping she didn't cut me in the process. It took little less than five minutes until I looked presentable. She had cut off all the ruffles and had left me in an almost identical dress to hers but in blue. I managed to crack a small smile and she winked at me,

"You look gorgeous!"

She threw some black heels at me which I raised an eyebrow at, the image of me tottering around on five inch heels was not a friendly one. She seemed to be thinking along the same lines,

"Oh come on Bella, it will be fine! You can put some flats in your bag if you reckon your feet will end up hurting, but you are turning up in those – you will look FABULOUS."

You would've thought her everflowing enthusiasm would annoy me but I guess that was just Alice, I was used to it by now.

"Now hurry up and let me sort your makeup Jasper will be here in half an hour!"

I frowned at her; she didn't tell me Jasper was picking her up.

"So you're going to turn up with a date? And i just get to tag along? Great, Alice just great."

As much as I loved my best friend she was sometimes a little thoughtless, but once again she grinned naughtily at my reflection in the mirror and my stomach instantly filled with dread.

"Of course not! I got you a date, don't you worry. Can't have you dateless!"

"Mmm,"

I grumbled, I wasn't too impressed with having my date picked for me but at least I wouldn't be on my own all night. Hopefully he would be a bit of a talker and I could just listen in silence, I wasn't in the mood to be chatty.

Alice did my makeup and as soon as we were finished the doorbell rang, we went downstairs and I could feel the nerves in my stomach. Alice opened the door and let the boys in, Jasper looked lovely in a simple black tux and he held a single white rose which he handed to Alice and kissed her on the cheek. The guy that followed in afterwards was quite a bit taller than Jasper and towered over me, however he was tanned and had a gorgeous smile – he was the typical all American boy who had an infectious smile, he held out a hand and I took it,

"Jacob Black, but call me Jake. It's a pleasure to meet you – you look beautiful by the way,"

Of course I blushed at his compliment and stared at the floor,

"Bella Swan, same to you."

We stood awkwardly for a split second in the doorway before Alice hurried us out the door and into Jasper jet black Mercedes (apparently borrowed from his dad). Once in the car Alice and Jasper sat in the front whilst Jake and I sat in the back, I remembered who the party was actually for,

"Hey Alice isn't your brother coming with us?"

She shook her head,

"Nah he was getting ready with a couple of his mates."

It was then that I realised I had never actually met Alices' brother; I had only moved here a couple of weeks ago and he was always out whenever I went round. He didn't go to our school either. I became aware that Jake was trying to make conversation,

"So what do you like to do Bella?"

"I like to read, listen to music and to go for walks. What about you?"

He didn't look too impressed and I suddenly felt embarrassed about my past times. What if he thought I was a total geek? I bit my lip nervously and started to fiddle with my fingers, he grinned at my anxiety,

"Well, I like to work on cars, ride around on motorbikes and go for runs on the beach."

_Great Alice just great._ I thought to myself, we didn't seem to match at all but still there was something appealing about him. I sat in silence while he prattled on about some car he was busy fixing, he didn't seem to need many sentence prompters so at least Alice had got one thing right.

***

We arrived at the party and it was already in full swing, which surprised me as I thought Alice was organising it, she caught my surprised look,

"I set up this morning and got Rosalie, Esme and Angela to get everything ready while I sorted you out this afternoon."

We grinned at each other and entered the party, I covered my face with my mask and entered with Jake who seemed to thrive off the party atmosphere. Already bouncing along in time with the music.

_Great a party animal._

He disappeared quite quickly to get me a drink and I walked as quickly as I could in my heels in the opposite direction and was thankful as I spotted Angela talking to a boy I didn't recognise. She looked stunning in a short purple dress with gold heels and her hair was done up in a chic pony tail.

"Hey Angela, you having a good time?"

I managed to communicate over the loud beat, she nodded enthusiastically and introduced me to the boy beside her,

"Bella! You look amazing, this is Ben Cheney, he asked me out about a week ago."

She smiled happily and he grinned at me and then returned his attention to Angela, they were obviously still in the lovebird phase. I resisted the urge to throw up and watched the many people dancing on the dance floor, there were quite a few couples and then groups of people dancing wildly.

From the looks of the dance floor I would say there was a fair bit of alcohol circling the party, everyone seemed to be going a bit wild. I laughed as I saw Tanya (who looked completely out of it) grab a boy from my French class, who looked completely shocked and started kissing him, as he got over the shock of it he started kissing her back. It was quite sickening to watch really.

I headed for the stairs: away from where I could see Jake holding two cups in his hands searching for me. Once I got upstairs I surveyed the dance floor and saw Jake dancing with a girl I knew from school called Leah. Our two cups lay abandoned on a table at the side of the dance floor.

Suddenly the music stopped and all the attention was on the doorway as two people entered the room. I felt my legs go a little weak and I leant my weight on the railing in front of me to stop myself from toppling over.

The birthday boy had arrived along with his best friend Emmett who I'd seen around before. They both looked amazing in simple black tuxes, but I barely noticed Emmett, all of my attention was focused on Edward.

Perfect was the only way of describing him, he was tall but not as freakishly tall as Jake, with bronze hair in perfect disarray, piercing green eyes, a slightly pale complexion with symmetrical cheekbones and a very chiselled jaw. All in all he was beautiful. I'd never thought of a man as beautiful before but it had to be the only word that did justice to him. I should've known really that he'd be gorgeous, Alice and her parents were both stunning.

It was apparent he had a similar affect on all the girls and a couple of guys too at the party because I could see several girls either fanning themselves, checking their appearance in a handy compact, fiddling with their hair, or not so conspicuously using their friends to help them keep upright. I frowned slightly, unhappy that I was being lumped in with all the love struck teenage girls.

I pulled myself together and as the music started once again I went downstairs, making sure my mask was still in place and headed to the punch table. I was thirsty after all, I mean it made no difference that Edward was heading over there aswell...

As I ladled some punch into my cup, I missed ever so slightly and managed to pour it over the table soaking the paper table cloth in punch. _Oh crap, how embarrassing. _I heard a booming laugh and looked up to see Emmett chuckling at my mishap. I rolled my eyes at him and attempted to mop it up, he laid a massive hand on my petite shoulder,

"Never mind that, I'm sure Alice or Rosalie can sort it,"

I grimaced at the thought of someone else clearing up my mess but dropped the napkins nonetheless. He stuck out one of his massive hands,

"I'm Emmett McCarty,"

I shook his hand and before I could reply Edward appeared behind him slapping him playfully on his back,

"Emmett you better go find Rosalie, she's going insane by having to stand on her own. Keeps moaning about being a loner? She's not impressed,"

Emmett just chuckled and strode away in the direction Edward had come from. I stood awkwardly staring at the table unsure whether to introduce myself or pour another cup of punch. Either had an opportunity of embarrassment, as I stood there dithering I didn't notice the way Edward's eyes raked the half of my face which was on show and dress. He spoke before I could come to a conclusion,

"Hello, my name's Edward Cullen,"

I looked up sharply and was met by his liquid green eyes, he was grinning at me politely with a to-die-for crooked smile. I swallowed,

"I'm Bella Swan,"

He frowned for a split second apparently placing me because the next thing he said was in relation to Alice,

"Oh, so you're my sister's friend? In the year below?"

I nodded, feeling a bit miserable. He was lumping me in with the younger kids. I was an idiot; of course he would see me as his sister's mate. A kid.

We stood their awkwardly watching each other and every now and then glancing at the dance floor, the song suddenly changed to a slightly slower tune and Edward motioned to dance,

"Wanna dance?"

I made a face and he's face dropped ever so slightly,

"What?"

"I can't dance."

He laughed and rolled his eyes, ignoring me he took my hand and led to the floor,

"Don't be ridiculous Bella, it is all in the leading."

I raised my eyebrows at his forcefulness but as we began dancing I realised that I was actually doing it. I was dancing, and I hadn't stepped on his feet and I didn't feel the need to look at my feet the whole time. I was too hypnotized by his face.

All too soon the moment was ruined when Edward turned after having been tapped on the shoulder; it was Jessica,

"Hey Edward, Happy birthday!"

"Thank you,"

Was it just me or was he gritting his teeth?

She turned her attention to me for a brief second.

"Mind if I cut in?"

I saw Edward's jaw clench and had a very strong urge to be really bitchy and tell Jessica just where to go but I knew that I didn't have the guts. I just nodded politely and noticed Jake waving at me from the other side of the room, I grinned apologetically at Edward as he sent me an exasperated look in response for giving him up to Jessica. It was kindof funny to watch really.

I walked resignedly over to Jake and he was grinning crazily at me, he was quite obviously high or drunk because his eyes weren't quite focused and he didn't notice the frown on my face.

"Alright Bell's? Having fun?"

He shouted over the music, okay the music is loud, but it isn't _that_ loud, jeese I do have eardrums.

I nodded inanely and he started talking to me again,

"I'm having SUCH a good time, I was dancing with this one girl she is well hot! But then I lost her, she got me these pills.."

I began to block him out, it was clear it didn't make any difference whether I responded or looked remotely interested he was quite content blabbering on. I watched everyone, Alice and Jasper were dancing, Emmett and Rosalie were sitting intertwined one of the sofas looking as though they'd forgotten the world, or perhaps they didn't care. And then there was Edward and Jessica on the dance floor, Jessica had either had one too many or was just a general slut as she was like grinding against him, he was looking very uncomfortable. I caught he's eye and smirked he glared at me and tried to push Jessica off of him.

It didn't work very well, she just seemed to like this, I stifled a laugh and took a sip out of the cup Jake had got me.

I downed my drink and once I'd finished I placed the cup on the table.

I elbowed Jake in the ribs who was still chatting away,

"What is this?"

He grinned dopily at me, his eyelids were drooping slightly, he replied cheekily,

"Punch,"

And then he winked at me.

I mean _winked _at me. His eyebrows doing that suggestive thing.

OH you have GOT to be kidding me.

I just shook my head, scowling at him and placed the empty cup on the table and then walked away from him towards the girls bathroom.

What had been in that cup? Sure it had been punch, but that wasn't all.

I didn't feel right.

I got into the girls toilets and looked at my reflection in the mirror, everything was blurring slightly and I was feeling a bit dizzy, I was so angry at Jake. He should've at least asked me first. What was he playing at. I scowled at my reflection.

It was then that the pill hit, I felt so happy and carefree, and it didn't really matter did it?

I wandered out of the toilets in a bit of a daze vaguely aware of everyone dancing crazily and having a good time, Emmett had raised his hand,

"Alright shorty,"

And Rosalie had smiled, I smiled lazily back at her and carried on walking.

It was like swimming with your eyes open, there was constant movement and everything was out of focus but everything seemed so peaceful. I returned to my spot at the punch table beside Jake and I realised I must be mirroring his same expression but this didn't really add up in my mind that I should change it.

He handed me another cup and whispered in my ear,

"Drink up,"

I knew it wasn't punch, it didn't taste remotely like punch – it was definitely vodka, pure vodka. I could feel a faint burn in my throat as I downed it, but it didn't bother me, it just felt so good. I smiled at the room before me and I could see a pair of wide eyes watching me, their colour absorbing my whole concentration.

I realised the person watching me didn't look happy. Whoever it was began to make their way over to me but I got distracted by Jake, he'd taken my hand and began dragging me out the back entrance of the hotel we were partying at. I complied obediently.

***

Edward POV

There was something about her. I couldn't place it, she was fascinating to me.

Bella of course, not this tramp grinding against me, Julia was it?

Well anyway I had to get her off me; it was very uncomfortable having some slag dancing against you. I felt violated.

I watched from the dance floor as she went and stood with that tool Jacob, why was she here with him? Who had even invited him to my birthday party? I didn't even like him. Hell, I didn't actually know half of the people here anyway. Maybe he's a friend of Bella's or something. Anyway I watched as he handed her a cup of punch which she drank thirstily. He looked pretty out of it and I wondered worriedly what was in that cup.

I shook my head, I shouldn't be worrying, I don't even know her.

All I knew was she was the most beautiful, fragile little thing I had ever laid eyes on and she looked amazing in that dress. I knew she was Alice's best friend – I'd heard her go on about Bella often at the dinner table, but I'd never imagined she'd be so stunning, and she seemed genuinely nice.

I watched her scowl at Jacob and smiled slightly, at least she'd figured out what an ass he was. She walked away from him and headed to the toilets.

I turned to my more immediate problem and shoved Julia was it? As hard as I could and she finally got the message and moved onto Paul something who was the closest guy to her, I rolled my eyes at her sluttiness, it was only then that I realised what she was wearing – a red dress that only just covered her bum and at the front had a plunging neckline down to her belly button. I almost threw up, not just for the fact how slutty the dress was but for the fact the girl wasn't exactly slender.

I quickly exited the dance floor and found Seth who was standing awkwardly next to a group of girls from the year below him who were laughing tipsily. Seriously was no one here sober?

"Happy birthday man,"

We did that manly handshake slap on the back thing and stood watching the party in silence. It was then I noticed Bella stumble out of the bathroom looking a little worse for wear.

She was looking around the room in a daze, it was clear she was on something. I was going to make my way over to her when I saw Emmett wave at her and she responded and then she walked over to the punch table to return to Jacob.

My fists clenched, I really wanted to hit something.

I then saw him pass her a cup of drink which she downed and then pulled a face at, he grinned at her mischievously, and I knew exactly what was on his mind. I was so angry that I didn't notice Seth poking me,

"Chill man, what's up? Did you just growl?"

But I didn't respond, I watched as she looked suddenly at me, a far away look in her eyes. But before I could do anything Jacob was dragging her off somewhere. Alarmed I followed them outside and watched as they both sat down on a bench.

I watched them apprehensively from behind a tree, hoping that everything would just stay innocent.

It didn't seem that luck was on my side.

Jacob leaned in towards her but she pulled back (I smiled) with a confused/spaced out look on her face, I could hear them as she questioned his moves, obviously whatever she'd taken had had quite an effect.

"What? Jake? What... are you... you doing..?"

Usually I would be rolling my eyes at the silly girl who had got herself under the influence, chiding her in my head and then I would walk away. But there was something about _this_ girl, there was no denying she was gorgeous, and I got lost in her eyes, and I had a gut feeling it was in her best interests if I stayed.

"Oh c'mon baby, whatcha playin' at, I know you want me."

He winked cockily at her and my jaw clenched, anger pulsated through my veins as I tried very hard to stay still.

She raised her eyebrow and laughed in his face.

Like actually laughed out loud in his face.

I would've laughed with her but I picked up on the expression on his face quicker than she did. He looked murderous, I toyed with myself when the right time would be to intervene, I mean she could sort this out on her own couldn't she?

She still didn't stop laughing.

He leant over her again and shut her up by kissing her forcefully on the lips, pushing her roughly against the bench, forcing his mouth onto hers.

I thought I was going to vomit.

She was too shocked to respond for about 10 seconds and then managed to work out what was happening, and she began pushing against him. That was all I needed.

I strode quickly from out behind my hiding place and pulled Jaocb off of her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

He raised an eyebrow and gave me a sour look,

"Making out with my date, what does it look like?"

I paused for a second to reassess the situation, I saw Jacob glaring at me and then I checked Bella over, she had curled herself up on the bench and was staring up at both of us with wide eyes. She was quite evidently terrified.

"I would say it looks like you 'date' doesn't seem to want too."

I tried to put it as simply as I could, he didn't look to have many brain cells.

He gave out a snort and growled at me, I mean actually growled at me.

What was he, some sort of animal?

"You are going to go back into your big fancy arse party and leave us alone. Go enjoy your party birthday boy."

We were locked in a deadly glare and I was just about to punch his face in when Bella suddenly spoke from her foetal position,

"Edward?"

Her voice was so weak and so small we both stopped immediately and glanced down at her, my gaze instantly softened as I met her confused eyes; it seemed she'd only just placed me. Jeese what had she taken?

I nodded and she gave me a small smile, blushing crimson.

Oh she is so adorable.

At this Jacob gave a sound of disgust,

"Oh you have got to be kidding me! You stealin' my date? Is that it!?"

Before I had a chance to respond to his question he had forcefully swung at me and the next thing I knew I was laying flat on my back in the slightly damp grass. Bella was screaming and I managed to sort my thoughts enough to sit up and I watched as Jacob picked her up fireman style and jogged away from me. She was beating with her tiny fists on his massive back and it was apparent she wasn't making an ounce of a difference.

I noticed a funny feeling in my nose and I touched it with my hand; I was bleeding.

SON OF A BITCH.

I got up hastily causing a bit of a head rush and ran as fast as I could after them – they had got quite a head start. I caught up with them easily, but quietly and gestured to Bella to pretend as though she hadn't seen me, thankfully she seemed to get the message and just continued to beat on the brutes back.

Suddenly I pounced on him and took him down trying as hard as I could to cause Bella as little harm as I could, he gave a surprised yelp and then from his position on the floor scowled at me. He stood up a little quicker than I had anticipated and swung for another punch but luckily for me I moved in time and punched him back, as hard as I could.

Man that hurt my knuckles.

But it did the trick, he lay on his back in the garden motionless.

Bella sat up from her position, her mask askew and silent tears trickling down her beautiful face. She stared open mouthed at both of us in turn, I sat down next to her and put my arm around her, she gazed at Jacob's body with a horrified expression. Oops, perhaps he was her friend.

"Oh I'm sorry about him, sorry if he was your friend or your date or something."

She looked at me with sleepy eyes and laughed a little bit,

"He is, well y'know _not _my friend. Asshole."

I couldn't help but smirk, it was funny seeing her pissed off. It was kindof like seeing a child get very angry – you knew they could do no damage. I grinned down at her and she smiled sheepishly up at me. Her eyes were still out of focus and I knew I had to get her either a meal or some food, but overall definitely some water.

"I think we should go inside and get you a drink."

From her shocked expression I corrected myself,

"I think we should go inside and get you some _water._"

She nodded enthusiastically and we stood together, she took my hand and I led her back into the party. It was odd holding hands with her, it was kind of like trying to keep control of an excited puppy; she seemed to want to go in every direction as we got inside, she kept seeing people she knew and waved at them excitedly. It should have been very very annoying, but it seemed to charm me even more.

Something was seriously wrong with me, this was _not _normal.

I walked her over to the drinks table and sat her down on one of the chairs, I poured her a glass of water and handed it to her, watching her carefully as she downed the entire glass. I grinned happily, wondering how long it would take her to sober up. I refilled her cup,

"What did you take?"

She looked around her anxiously and then returned my gaze,

"I don't know."

"You mean, Jacob..?"

She gave a shy nod and took a small sip from her cup avoiding my eyes. No bloody wonder, I was furious, _how DARE he_. I realised the jug I was holding was shaking so I set it down on the table and concentrated on calming myself.

Bella slipped one of her small hands into mine and frowned slightly, a crease forming on her forehead,

"Don't be angry, please?"

I looked down at her huge brown orbs and found my anger just ebb away.

***

Bella POV

I opened my eyes and everything had changed, I was sitting inside on a plastic chair and the last thing I remembered was sitting outside on the bench with Jake and him trying to kiss me.

Oh my god had I kissed him back? What had happened?

I looked up and saw Edward smiling at me; what a sweetie.

Bet he's bored shitless.

It'd taken till nearly the end of the night but I'd finally begun to feel more like myself. According to the massive clock hanging in the middle of the room it was quarter past midnight, the party was supposed to finish at half past and I sighed, longing for it to be over.

Only so I could get away from all these people who were staring at me. Apparently it wasn't usually to sit next to Edward Cullen, holding his hand and having a deep conversation. I saw many girls pass whispering to each other and watching me; some were not so conspicuous and full on pointed at me as they walked past.

I really wanted to just curl up into a ball.

Was it not bad enough that I'd acted like a complete idiot in front of what may be the most beautiful man who ever walked the earth? I'd made myself out to be a complete and total druggy freak who was friends with his sister. AND, to top that off I'd managed to ruin his birthday party as he seemed to think he had to sit with me to make sure I was alright.

Would the embarrassment never end?

Damn Jacob, damn him to Hades. I never ever want to see his stupid gormless face ever again.

"Are you feeling alright?"

I could feel the blush rising in my cheeks, and I knew my words would give me away so I nodded, refusing to meet his eyes. I heard him chuckle and stared determinately at the floor,

"You can go back to your party now, I am so sorry for ruining your night."

There were cracks in the floor.

When Edward neither answered neither moved from his position I looked up to meet his frown,

"Do you want me to leave?"

He was looking at me with such intensity with his piercing green eyes I couldn't help but tell the truth,

"No,"

He grinned at me with a gorgeous crooked smile and I felt my heart melt as I watched him. He was so mesmerizing and I couldn't believe I'd wasted a night with him for taking some dodgy pill and seeing Jacob – silly silly Bella. We just sat there watching each other until I noticed Alice watching us from the corner of my eye with a knowing grin on her mischievous little face. I blushed and when Edward looked up to see where I was looking groaned a little and put his face in his hands.

I put my hand on his arm (oh that felt nice),

"Whats up?"

He looked up at me through his hands with a slightly pained look in his eyes,

"I have to tell Alice she was right."

I sat for a minute puzzling over his words hoping for some sort of explanation but one never came so I prodded him again with an expectant expression. He chuckled again obviously realising his vagueness,

"Alice told me tonight that I would meet her friend and become completely infatuated by her."

He looked up gauging my reaction with a guilty expression.

I could feel all the blood from my entire body rush to my cheeks; I must have been glowing by the amount of redness in my cheeks. That is so embarrassing. Alice brought me here with the intentions of setting me up with her brother? Then why on earth would she bring Jacob into the mix?

Before I could ask Edward about the second part of his sentence Alice came skipping along grinning happily.

"So Alice if you brought me here to set me up with Edward," I glanced at him and he smiled at me, causing a smile to grace my own lips, "Then why did you bring me here with Jacob?"

Edward immediately clenched his jaw so I shaped my hand around his in an effort to calm him; it seemed to work. Normally I would never have been so forward but he seemed, well, 'infatuated by me', and that kind of stuff really does give you a confidence boost.

"Well, I needed doofus here a reason to come and ask you to dance. I never would've thought he'd ask you to dance_ himself_, he's usually way to shy when it comes to those of the opposite sex. And then I had an inspirational idea, seeing as Edward hates Jacob anyway why not give him competition that he won't feel bad about kicking the guys butt. And luckily for us Jacob is the kindof ass who everybody wants to beat up."

I rolled my eyes at her explanation and then stopped myself and turned to Edward,

"You beat up Jacob?"

He nodded sheepishly and Alice looked confused,

"Bella, I thought you were with them? I'm sure you were, it was over you after all!"

My mouth fell open slightly and I stared at Edward, he hardly knew me and he'd already beaten up my date and told me he was infatuated by me. Boy did he know how to charm a girl. He looked slightly worried as though I was going to shout at him or something, but I did the only ideal thing that popped into my head at that moment.

I kissed him.

**A/N: I wasn't really sure how to end this, so there you go. I don't mind if this gets slated or whatever, I'm only really using it as one of my 6 stories so that I can become a beta.**

**I don't really have a name for the pill that Bella and Jacob took, I'm guessing it doesn't really exist as it took about two minutes to affect the person. Haha oh well, it's fanfiction right? **

**Reviews are welcome as always. **


End file.
